¡¿Novia!
by KuromeDesu
Summary: Tras una conversación que tuvo la Líder con la Idol,piensa que el tercer miembro del Dan,tiene una novia,y cada noche sale a espiarle para ver si es verdad. ¿Kano tendrá una novia? ¡Averiguémoslo! KanoxKido long-fic
1. Chapter 1

**Perdona por mi ausencia.**

**Lo de "Monster in red scarf" aún no lo subiré,lo siento**

**Hace un dia,soñe en una cosa de KanoxKido y me levante diciendo : JIN TE AMOOOOOOOO! **

**Bueno,haré primero KanoxKido y cuando acabe ya veremos con "Monster in red scarf" **

**También,la idea por hacer esto es por un manga/mini doujinshi que leí.**

Llueve llueve y llueve.

— Nunca se acabará la lluvia? puff... — Suspiró la menor de los Kisaragi.

— ¿Tenías planes~? —Dijo con una sonrisa aquel "idiota" que siempre golpeava Kido.

— Sí... Ir todas de compras — Suspiró de nuevo la Idol mosqueada por el tiempo.

— ¿Mm? ¿Kido también? —Dijo ya importandole el tema al ojos-felinos.

— Si,de hecho necesitava ropa interio— Rapidamente se tapó la boca por la palabra que dijo. — C-cosas de mujeres.

— Ah~ Ya veo. —Dijo alejando el tema.

— ¿Porqué tanta pregunta? —Preguntó confundida la peli-naranja.

— Por nada... Oye,¿podrías comprar un colgante con un corazón para poder poner una foto? —Preguntó sonriendo como siempre.

— Está bien... Desde cuando te interesa ese tipo de cosas? —Preguntó la chica medio sonriendo y confundida.

— Oh,no es para mí. Es para una chica muy especial. —Dijo con una de sus sonrisas de siempre.

Un silencio incómodo reinó en la sala cuando la líder salió de su habitación y Shintaro empezó a hablar con Kano.

— ¿Que chica? ¿Tu nueva novia? — Preguntó el hikkimori mientras Takane reía. La fría líder con solo escuchar la palabra "chica" se quedó un poco alejada pero escuchando la conversación.

— ¿Novia? Tal vez seas envidioso. — Dijo el tercer miembro riendose debido a su pregunta. — Amo,deberías cambiar de look... y bajar de peso para conseguir una novia. — Rió con el muchacho también.

— ¡Cállense los dos! — Levantando la voz el hikkimori. La líder interrumpió y algo interesada preguntó — ¿D-de qué hablan?

— Cosas de chicos~ —Dijo Kano mirando a la líder y eso hizo que ella se sonrojara un poco.

.-.-.-.-.-.-. Noche .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegó la noche y todos esperavan con ansias los deliciosos espaguetis que la peli-verde iva a preparar para sus queridos "crios" del Dan.

Una vez acabaron de cenar fueron a hacer cosas ya que estavan aburridos,unos miravan la televisión,otros leían libros,y otros seguramente,por allí...

Momo se acercó a Kido y se alejaron,mas bien fueron a la habitación de la líder.

— ¿Huh? ¿De qué querías hablar? —Dijo la peli-verde confusa.

Momo le explicó todo lo que le dijo Kano,puede que a ella le interesase lo que el dijo.

— ¿Y si tiene una novia? ¿Y si sus caminatas nocturnas se ve con esa chica? — Y luego Momo gritó como una fangirl y mientras pensava en sus fantasías se fué de la sala.

Kido quedó muy pensativa y afectada.

" ¿Novia? ¿Caminatas nocturnas? ... ¡L-lo que sea,no me importa...! :Modo tsun tsun:

La líder se dijo a sí misma que iría a ver esta noche si era verdad lo que decía la Kisaragi menor,es a decir,espiaría a Kano.

Se puso un suéter negro con la capucha puesta,unos pantalones que llegavan asta las rodillas y sus convers. Aunque llueva ella no se rendirá,le importa mucho lo que le dijo Momo.

Eran las once de la noche,todos los del Dan dormían y Kano normalmente sale a esta hora.

" ¡Bien,estoy lista! "

**Y aquí el primer capítulo,siento dejaros con ganas,pero hace tiempo que no subo fanfic y me da palo(? **

**Kurome se despide~ Byebye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí el segundo capítulo!**

**Actualizé muy pronto pero bueno,ya que no había estado activa por días o por semanas... xD **

**Puki! Ya,nunca me libraré de ti! xDDD Gracias por los reviews :'D**

Esperé un buen tiempo en el salón,claro en la oscuridad,cuando escuché unos pasos viniendo de las habitaciones,era Kano,no se le veía muy bien a la oscuridad pero supe que era Kano. Abrió la puerta,se puso la capucha y salió,luego de dos minutos la líder salió de su escondite y le empezó a seguir.

Mientras iva detrás de él,se había topado con un enorme charco de agua y se tropezó. El ojos-felinos escuchó a alguien caer,enseguida se giró pero la peli-verde se escondió en un rincón,la Líder estava toda empapada y cuando se asomó para ver si el seguía allí,ya no estava,le perdió de vista.

"Mierda" Se dijo a sí misma la peli-verde. Decidió volver a la base,cuando entró se fue a duchar,no duró más de 10 minutos en ducharse y se acostó.

"¿Porqué estoy haciendo esto? El no debería estar con chicas,ya me tiene a mi... D-digo,n-no! "

.-.-.-.-. Momento chibi .-.-.-.-.

La líder se hizo bolita toda sonrojada y al final se durmió.

.-.-.-.-.-. Fin del momento chibi .-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron las horas y se hizo las nueve de la mañana y aún llovía. La Tsundere aún no se había despertado y el hombre-gato fué a despertarla.

Abrió la puerta suavemente y se acercó a la chica. Contempló unos minutos ese hermoso rostro de la líder durmiendo.

Se acercó a su rostro y sólo faltavan unos centímetros para que los labios se tocaran. La peli-verde abrió los ojos debido a que sintió que algo estava encima suyo y vio al peli-rubio,automáticamente le dió un golpe que sonó por toda la base.

— ¡¿Qué hacías tan cerca,idiota?! — Sin nada más que decir se levantó y le fué echando de su habitación.

— Normalmente tu te despiertas muy temprano... ¿Qué hicistes a noche~? — Dijo el tercer miembro con su sonrisita de siempre.

— ¡ N-nada,fuera de aquí! — Y le echó a patadas.

Horas y horas pasaron,todos hacían lo mismo de siempre. Unos peleandose,otros navegando por la web,y otros comiendo... (Ya saben a quién me refiero)

Después de cenar,Tsundere-sama estava escondida de nuevo en la oscuridad y esperando a que Kano saliera. Despues de diez minutos salió y empezo a seguirle,cuando el muchacho giró en una esquina,la Líder iva corriendo a girar la esquina también pero el peli-rubio se había parado porque sabía que alguien le seguía desde ayer y la empujó asta que cayera al suelo,en un charo mejor dicho y de esa se salió la capucha de la peli-verde.

— ¡¿Kido?! ¿Qué haces aquí? — Dijo sonprendido el muchacho. La ayudó a levantar y se quedaron en la entrada de un edificio. Aún Kido sin decir nada.

— Entonces, ¿Has decidido acosarme~? kukuku~ — Dijo el rubio con una risita burlona. Mientras que Kido toda sonrojada y ocultadose la mirada pero no podía asta que empezó a hablar.

— Sólo quería averiguar si tenías una novia,con lo que me dijo Momo puede que la veas por las caminatas nocturas. —Aún mas sonrojada asta que se derretía.

Kano se quedó en :pokerface:

— Kukuku~ Si que eres celosa. No tengo ninguna novia,solo doy de comer a los gatos callejeros. — Dijo el ojos-felinos sonriendo de nuevo.

— ¿Y cómo explicas ese collar que pedistes a Momo que te lo comprara? — La líder volvió a su estado natural.

El muchacho no decidió responder,en un momento la tomó y la abrazó aun estando empapada.

_ Enfocando a otro lugar _

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! — Y de ahí se escuchó mil golpes.

.-.-.-.-. Al día siguiente .-.-.-.-.

Kano entró en la habitación de Kido y ella estava en un rincon sentada y duermiendo. El muchacho se acercó a ella,se arrodilló y finalmente la besó. Enseguida la chica abrió los ojos y estava apunto de darle un golpe cuando Kano enseñó un hermoso gato negro. Ella se sonrojó,se levantó y se quedó mirando una mancha que le llamava mucho la atención. (Allí había orinado el gato)

— Kano~ —Dijo lentamente la peli-verde y "sonriendo".

— Dime Tsubo— No pudo acabar la palabra debido a que notó la aura negra que rodeava a Kido.

— ¿Qué es esa mancha~? —Dijo muy amablemente y se notava como su aura iva creciendo.

El rubio se giró lentamente observando lo que orinó el gato. "Mierda" se dijo a sí mismo.

— ¡T-te lo puedo explicar! — Decía con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que el tenía gotas bajando a toda velocidad por su espalda.

Más de un millón de golpes se escuchó por toda la base,y Momo mientras,pensando en el funeral de Kano.

Y luego de unos minutos de golpear a Kano y que se fuera,encontró un collar con un corazón y con una foto.

La foto de Kano y Kido de pequeños.

**¿Y bién? Esta es la primera vez que acabo un long-fic :v No sé si podré pasar aquí lo de "Monster in red scraf" Bueno,nos vemos pronto! Byebye~**


End file.
